


Passion

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [29]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward.</p>
<p>This story is a tag to Bad Guys, but only in as much as it explains why Sam may have lingered for so long in DC...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

Sam let herself into her hotel room, opting to leave the lights off so she could better watch the rain as it pelted the well-lit city outside the large picture window. She walked over to the small desk in front of the window and took in the nighttime skyline while she waited. Only a few minutes had passed when she heard the sound of a second card key being inserted into the lock. She half-turned her head to look over her shoulder at the tall man walking into the room.

"That didn't take long," she said in a low voice, a soft smile gracing her lips. She turned back toward the window. He crossed the small space and walked up behind her, loosening his tie and leaving his jacket on a chair along way. He wrapped his arms around her and put his head on shoulder, turning his lips toward her ear.

"What did you expect? You know I can't resist you when you're wearing red."

Smiling again, she leaned her head back on his shoulder, exposing the curve of her long, graceful neck. He took the hint, and began working his way from the spot behind her ear toward her clavicle, softly kissing and sucking the skin as he went. He moved his hands up her torso toward her breasts, which he began kneading firmly through her dress.

She let out a sigh, and he pressed his body against hers. She could already feel his arousal through both of their clothes. She chucked, low and deep, as he shamelessly began rubbing his hard length against her backside.

"My goodness General, how long has that been there?" She felt his answering smile on her neck.

"Pretty much ever since you walked into the ballroom tonight, looking like that."

She'd known she would drive him crazy. She had picked out the dress with exactly that intention in mind. It was long and sleek, with a low dip that bared most of her back and made it abundantly clear that she wasn't wearing a bra.

As was their custom, they had arrived at the event separately. Although their marriage had been approved at the highest levels, there were only a handful of people who knew they were together. Given both their history and their current positions, it was agreed that they needed to keep their relationship low key. So, even though he had the brownstone in DC, she'd decided to book a room at the hotel. It was turning out to be a great choice.

There was something illicit about whispering her room number in his ear while slipping her card key into his pocket, all the while making small talk with various military brass. It had turned her on, and if the hardness pressing against her six was any indication, it had done the same to him.

Of course, the movement of his hands and lips over her body wasn't hurting either. She could feel her desire for him pooling deep and low.

He straightened and moved back slightly so he could undo the small zipper at her lower back. His hands came up to her shoulders and gently pushed the straps off. The dress fell immediately to the ground, and she could see her body reflected in the window, completely naked, save for the small triangle of lace covering her crotch. Lightning momentarily lit up the white buildings outside her window, and the low rumble of thunder followed a second later.

She looked up and saw that he, too, was staring at her reflection over her shoulder, his eyes practically burning a hole in the image of her full, rounded breasts, tight nipples, and taut stomach.

"God, you're beautiful."

She stepped out of her dress and moved to take off her heels, another purchase she'd made with him in mind: four inch stilettos that made her almost as tall as he was.

"Wait," he said softly. "Leave them on."

She furrowed her brow at him. "Jack, they hurt my feet."

"I'll make it worth your while." A mischievous smile graced his lips. "I promise."

He ran his hands up her torso and cupped her now naked breasts from behind, pinching and rolling the nipples. He was kissing her ear now, and goosebumps erupted all over her body as he teased it with his tongue, then blew softly.

"Mmmmm, Jack," she moaned and tried to turn around, but he held her in place.

"Uh-uh. Stay there." He removed his hands just long enough to take off his tie and unfasten the buttons on his shirt and pants. He let them drop to the ground, and then his arms were around her again, his naked body pressed up against her back.

He kept one hand on her breast, while the other moved south, slipping under the edge of her panties. His long fingers parted her slick folds and began stroking her in rhythm to the movement of his cock against her six.

"You're so wet," he murmured in her ear, but the sensations he was causing kept her too distracted to reply. She could feel the tension building. "Open your eyes," he whispered.

She did and gasped a little at the reflection in the window in front of her. He was difficult to see, save for where his deeply tanned arms were set off by her creamy skin, one wrapped around her chest and fondling her breast, the other across her abdomen, his hand working her under the small triangle of fabric at the apex of her thighs.

"God, Jack," she murmured, as she leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He was stroking her faster now.

"Open your eyes, Colonel. I want you to watch me make you come," he whispered in her ear.

A spike of desire shot through her at his words. But she did as she was told and watched their reflection in the window as he added pressure to his movements. The whole situation was intensely erotic, and she soon felt herself rapidly losing control.

"Oh god, Jack!" she cried out, and suddenly she was coming hard on his fingers, the waves of her orgasm causing her entire body to spasm. He held her tightly against his chest with one arm, while he kept his opposite hand still, yet firmly pressed to her, until she came down from her high.

"That was amazing," he said, once she finally relaxed.

"I think that's my line," she smiled. She tried to turn to face him again but he held her in place. She gave him a questioning look.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Her response was immediate. "Of course."

He used both hands to push her thong off her hips. She stepped out of it, careful not to catch the delicate fabric on her heels, while he reached for something behind him. He brought his arm around her and set a pillow on the desk in front of the window. He whispered in her ear, "Bend over and grab the table, Sam."

She smiled and stretched her upper torso over the desk, grabbing the far edge and resting her forearms on the pillow. As he began running the tip of his cock between her thighs from behind, she now understood why he wanted her to keep the heels on; she was at the perfect height for this type of activity.

"I've been thinking about doing this all night," he moaned. He positioned himself at her entrance and began easing himself slowly inside her. He put both hands on her hips and thrust himself in all the way, causing her to yelp a little in surprise at the sensation caused by the sudden movement and strange angle. "Okay?" he asked breathily.

"Mmmm-hmmm," she responded and smiled to herself. At the end of the day, Jack was just...such a guy. Though she'd had a few fantasies of her own involving him bending her over a desk, they'd never actually done anything like this before, but he was clearly enjoying himself.

He started moving slowly inside of her, and she smiled again at his involuntary groan. But then he changed his angle of penetration, and Sam let out a gasp as he suddenly hit her sweet spot, and the sharp, sweet pang of ecstasy began to build.

Spurred by her reaction, he increased the speed and pressure of his movements. "God, Sam," he moaned after a few minutes. He was pounding into her now, the fingers of one hand digging into her hip and holding her place, while the other spread her apart, his thumb circling her anus, teasing.

"Jack, yes," she whimpered, and if she hadn't been so intensely aroused, she would have been embarrassed by how needy she sounded. She had never come this quickly a second time before, but her whole body was tensed like a coil ready to spring, every little motion bringing her ever closer.

Jack's movements grew erratic, and he gave a low, guttural moan as he came, his hips first stilling, then thrusting through the waves of his release. At the same time, he pushed his thumb inside of her, and suddenly she was right behind him, her body spasming once again as an utterly mind-numbing orgasm ripped through her.

"Jesus, Sam," he whispered breathlessly in her ear, momentarily collapsing on top of her.

When he stood, he brought her up with him and finally allowed her to turn in his arms before pulling her into a tight embrace. Kicking off her heels, she buried her face in his chest and let out a contented sigh.

"Better?" he asked with a chuckle.

He felt her smile into his chest hair. "You have no idea."

Once his rapidly beating heart began to slow, he nuzzled her temple. "Hey, Sam?" he asked, his voice deep and low.

"Hmmm?" she replied dreamily.

"You think we could keep the shoes?"


End file.
